Can we have a second chance?
by Jemzygirl650
Summary: Sookie thought her love with Eric was eternal. She was expecting a child with him. They were getting ready for their child to come into the world, although the room wasn't all done, they still had seven months before the baby would actually arrive. One night she was working a long shift when she came home to an empty house. True Blood AU. Rated M because it will get smutty.
1. We meet again

**Events that happened before this meeting.**

**Sookie thought her love with Eric was eternal. She was expecting a child with him. They were getting ready for their child to come into the world, although the room wasn't all done, they still had seven months before the baby would actually arrive. One night she was working a long shift when she came home to an empty house. Or at least all of Eric's items were gone, except for a note, which read; "Sookie, I'm sorry. Take care of yourself and our child. Eric." Her heart was absolutely shattered, he was gone. He left her.**

**She had tried to find him, call him. Everything. But he was lost, nowhere to be found.**

**Then, almost two months after Eric left another tragedy struck. Sookie lost the baby. Due to stress and lack of sleep she miscarried the child of Eric and herself. She was an absolute wreck. Her friends saw this as well and tried to pull her out of the stump she was in, so they ended up taking her to a club. His club.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

"No the meeting can't be held here! It will be opening time soon and I've got a lot of work to get on with, so don't bother coming! Contact my manner; she's good enough to take care of this. Or at least wait for a day when I'm not busy." Eric said, raising his voice down the phone. The palm of his hand brushed over his forehead and he ran his long fingers through his slicked back blond hair. It was a busy week, his new business just starting up and someone wanted to discuss new ways of importing his shipments. Something that could wait according to him.

"Yeah, well I'm just saying. Don't waste your time." He mumbled, he was at that point recently that he just couldn't smother his stress any longer. He couldn't hide it any more and this caused concern from his work colleagues. Truth was Eric was missing something big in his life, having reached his goal of being successful he realized he had missed out on a lot more.

Once the call ended he put his phone down, grabbing the glass off his desk. The scotch burned the back of his throat as it slipped down. Leaning back into his chair Eric Northman closed his blue eyes at the sound of blood rushing through his pounding head. Drawing in a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down until his door being knocked on interrupted him.

"Come in." He called, his sharp blue eyes now open once again and he forced a smile which allowed him to show a little of his straight white teeth. It was his manager; did she hear his phone call? He wondered. He was sure talking loud enough. She just informed him that the nightclub was opening and that an inspector was soon to be arriving.

"Could you take care of that then please? Until I've finished in here? I'm sure to be out before they leave," He responded, dropping his smile slightly. She simply nodded and Eric showed his appreciation in his thank you before she left.

He opened up his bottom cupboard, getting out some paperwork to start on when seeing the photo of his love, Sookie Stackhouse, sitting neatly at the back of the draw. She was the first and obvious only girl that he fell for, the only one for him and that just made him feel guilty. He was nothing really when they first met, he couldn't help feeling that she could do so much better then him and that's what gave him the strength to go on and make something better of himself. And he did. Often he wondered about whether he'd ever see her again.

Two hours had passed and content with the work he got through he decided to go out and check on things. It was busy, no surprise with the popular reputation this place was carrying. He spotted his manner at the back talking with a smartly dressed man in a black suit. He went over. He just caught the inspector just as they were about to leave, telling Eric how impressed they were and that they will be sending him a copy of the report sometime next week.

"Thanks, Pam. I owe you for this, things have been crazy." He told his manner after the man had left. She simply reminded Eric that it was her job, although if he wanted to give her a raise she would be obliged to take it. He was about to turn and give her a friendly hug in response right until someone caught his sights.

Moving forward slightly, he looked through the crowd of people, spotting someone in particular who stood out. "Fuck…Sook?" He muttered, furrowing his brows slightly. He turned to his manner, mumbling a 'talk soon' before he made his way over.

* * *

In Sookie's first few moments at the club guys were hitting on her right and left, she danced with a few before one offered her to buy her a drink. While she waited for her order to arrive she heard a familiar voice, one that made her heart jump. She looked up at him, "Eric?" She asked before wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Half way and realizing that he was correct, she had the face he'd never forget. An uneasy feeling washed over him. Unable to stop himself from walking, he came by her side. Leaning against the bar counter. "Sookie?" He said, disbelieved and smirked to himself. "Wow, look at /you/ being here…"

He was the love of her life. She couldn't help herself. But after a few seconds she pulled away then slapped him, "What the fuck Eric?!" She said before grabbing her drink and downing it. "Where have you been?" She asked as tears filled her eyes, "It's been almost six months!" She said as her hand moved over her stomach as if trying to protect the child that used to be there. "I need to leave..." She said as she looked to her friends who weren't even there.

* * *

**-45 minutes earlier-**

"I don't want to go to this stupid opening!" She complained to her friend Tara. "It's going to be dumb and-" she shook her head, "No!" She said as she sat down on her bed, or Eric's old side. "When was the last time you went out?" Tara asked seriously. Sookie looked at the wall and chewed her lower lip, "If I go out will you stop?" She asked monotone.

As she got ready her friends were talking about their boyfriends and fiancés, which she didn't mind. It just made her uncomfortable, she then chimed in, "I'm getting a cat." She said flatly before everyone stared at her. "A cat?!" Her friends asked all at once. "Sook, please don't tell me you're going to become one of those crazy cat women!" Jessica, the fiancée of her brother, chimed in. The blonde laughed for the first time in months, "Um, no..." She said with a small shake of her head, "It's a kitten, and it's adorable..." She said definitely. Her friends gave her a look before they began to get ready again.

Sookie slid on her black dress after curling her hair and putting on some makeup. As she went to the closet she noticed something in the back of her closet. One of Eric's old shirts. But before she could reach for it, her friends told her to hurry up. So, sliding on her red stilettos she grabbed her purse and put her phone in. "Don't forget condoms," Tara sang, "I have a feeling someone is getting lucky tonight." Sookie smirked at her friend and did as she was told before throwing on a sweater and leaving with the girls.

* * *

**-The Present-**

His eyes shut as he allowed himself to be pulled into her own warming embrace. This was the first time since leaving her that he was close to someone and he soaked it all up. A soft in take of breath brought her scent to him. "I'm...really sorry." He whispered as she pulled away. He knew her so well so naturally he knew he was in for it. He blinked as her hand connected against the side of his face, a soft burning feeling was left behind from the impact. She was strong, still the strongest woman he knew. "Ah, least I know this is real!" He commented, that was his attempt to lighten things up. Knowing that it's moments like these that produced the most uncomfortable tensions. Eric cleared his throat as she shot her questions out at him, he lifted up a hand and fixed his hair.

Sookie had been so lost in the moment of their embrace, she almost thought they were right where they were a few months ago. His familiar scent of scotch and cologne sent her into a daze, but his voice brought her out if it. He was sorry?! After all she went through, losing the baby and him sorry just wasn't good enough. Not for her. She felt broken all over. Her hand stung and tingled from the slap. "Fuck!" She mumbled to herself. She then looked at him confused, "Real? What do you mean?!" She said as her hands tensed up. She ordered another shot and downed it quickly, "I need to he drunk for this," she said to herself.

"I've been sorting this place out, working on making it one of the best club spots in this state. I'm…almost there." He simply answered, outside appearing calm and in control but the uneasy feeling was still growing in the pit of his stomach. He was good when it came to hiding feelings, but at her remark of wanting to leave his eyes widened and he shook his head. "Don't leave…we should talk at least. Come into my office, please?" He murmured softly and offered his hand out to her. He left her once, and he didn't have it in him for her to leave him. He needed and wanted her, he just hopped she felt the same.

"Wow... I hope you're happy with your life now... Really," she said, her voice full of distain. She swallowed hard as tears filled her eyes, "I'm glad the past six months have been great to you." She could tell her comment shook him, not that she wanted it, she was just stating what she felt like that was what she needed to do.

"Talk? You want to talk! Did you ever consider that maybe I wanted to talk after you left? Or after I lost-" she stopped herself and could feel herself get choked up, "You know what? Fine. Whatever!" She pushed past him and waited for him to show her where to go. It took every ounce of self-control to just forgive him, but she couldn't. No matter how much she loved, wanted and needed him in her life, she just couldn't.

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "What?" He said, racking his brains to figure out what she meant. "What did you lo-" He was about to question her, right until he suddenly got it. He understood. It all clicked, the way she kept clutching onto her stomach and her reasons for being as pissed off as she is. The fact she hasn't even got a bigger stomach. "You...we lost our fucking baby.." He muttered underneath his breath, his calmness suddenly fading away.

Sookie just waited for Eric to understand, and when he did the look on his face was heartbreaking. "I didn't mean to lose her Eric!" She shook from the pain of it all, "The stress-" she took a deep breath, "I did all I could!" She said angrily, "I tried to stay as calm and as stress free as possible. But there is only so much I could do with the mortgage, doctor bills.." She trailed off as she rubbed her stomach.

He was blank faced and stared into space, as she pushed past him he moved to the side. He had to take a moment to gather himself up before he turned to face her as she waited for him. Walking past her and taking her hand in the process. He led her into his office, slamming the door shut behind them.

As they walked her friends noticed her walking with Eric and have her a thumbs up, however she shook her head. She walked into the office and leaned against the desk as she waited for him.

"What the fuck?! Didn't you get my note? I told you to look after yourself!" He remarked, suddenly he was angry too. "I had to do something. I wasn't happy working in the bar I was in before, I needed to find more for myself, to make something more of myself! This 'leaving' wasn't supposed to be forever. I was going to find you and bring you here, I fucking love you! There is no one else but you...we were going to be a fucking family." He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair.

Jumping when he slammed the door, "I tried!" She screamed at him, "I fell apart," she said, "after you left everything went to shit!" Licking her lower lip she looked at him and wiped the tears that began to fall. "You weren't happy with me? I-I couldn't help you with your dream?" She covered her face in her hands as she sobbed and listened to how they would be a family. It was all too much for her. "What was I supposed to think?! Huh?!"

"I fucked up, but things weren't supposed to be like this. I'll fix it though, okay. I will…just give me a chance. I'm not letting you go again, it was the most difficult and regrettable thing to do and it won't happen again. I promise." Each of his words latched to the truth, he was being honest. Eric was fully aware that by then he was practically begging, something which no other person would ever assume someone like him would do. He was a prideful man, but he was in this moment hurt and was fighting for her. Trying to show her how much he loves her.

"But why didn't you check in with me? See how our child was doing?" She asked in a whisper. "What if I had died during the miscarriage? Or even during childbirth? What then? What would've happened to forever?!" She asked sadly.

Eric knew that he missed her, he missed her more then anything, whenever he closed his eyes her face was there looking at him from the dark. She's the first thing he thinks about when he wakes up and the last before going to sleep, even his dreams were not free from her. "Things can be better for us now once we move on from this, I didn't realize…I'm /so/ sorry. If I had known, I would have went to you within the second of finding out. You know that right? Please, Sookie. You're all I'll ever want, nothing else compares to you. No matter how great this place becomes, it will still never reach your level of perfection that only you hold."

He approached her; his large hands gently cupped around her face, tilting it back slightly. Closing his eyes he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly, in a slow tender, loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. This is my first attempt at fan fiction.. Please dont be too harsh? **

**I want to know if you guys would like me to continue, or if i should just stick to reading.. **

**Thanks so much!**


	2. You cant keep me away

**AN: Hi all! So people have been reviewing and messaging me. So here is chapter two! I know a lot voiced how not to let sookie give in easily, and she wont. It may seem like she is at first. But, lets be real. She always is one step ahead of that beautiful viking... And be warned; smut ahead!**

**Previously:**

**"But why didn't you check in with me? See how our child was doing?" She asked in a whisper. "What if I had died during the miscarriage? Or even during childbirth? What then? What would've happened to forever?!" She asked sadly.**

**Eric knew that he missed her, he missed her more then anything, whenever he closed his eyes her face was there looking at him from the dark. She's the first thing he thinks about when he wakes up and the last before going to sleep, even his dreams were not free from her. "Things can be better for us now once we move on from this, I didn't realize…I'm /so/ sorry. If I had known, I would have went to you within the second of finding out. You know that right? Please, Sookie. You're all I'll ever want, nothing else compares to you. No matter how great this place becomes, it will still never reach your level of perfection that only you hold."**

**He approached her; his large hands gently cupped around her face, tilting it back slightly. Closing his eyes he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly, in a slow tender, loving kiss.**

Feeling his lips against her own caused her to gasp, she pushed him away but looked him in the eyes. Her blue eyes over flowing with tears before she began kissing him again, "I love you," she whispered against his as she pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

No matter how hard he tired, his efforts all faded away. She always made him /himself/ all his barriers once again came crashing down, he never cared that she saw him in weak moments. He was always real with her. "You think I would have missed the birth?" He whispered, as she pushed him away. Her words caused an achy feeling to spread through his chest. "I would have been there, no matter what..." He confirmed, and a soft happy whimper slipped past his lips as he was pulled back against her. Her arms snaked around the back of his neck and he leaned down to press his forehead against hers. "I'm such a selfish bastard, I know I need to change, it's just... shit y'know. Everything always only seems to work out better, in my head... I wanted to call...but if I did then I would have just missed you even more, to the point where I could hardly stand it...haven't been with anyone since you, I love you Sookie." With his strong arms wrapped around her waist he held her against him, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "You always make things better, I'm never letting you go again...I can't!" He said firmly, his grip on her tightened that bit more. He then chuckled softly. "Hey, I could easily kill someone before they even get a chance to touch me, don't worry about me babe..." He whispered, smiling against her skin slightly.

"You missed the check up when I found out it was a girl," she said quietly. "You missed when she first kicked," her voice broke, "You missed when I lost her," she whispered before. As she continued the kiss her body pulled his against her own, "Yeah... That's why you have to tell me your ideas. Because sometimes they don't work," she said with a giggle before running her hands down his arms then back up. "You missed me because you were supposed to be with me. When you feel an ache in your heart, that means you're supposed to be with someone," she explained. He then laughed and stroked his cheek, "A stud like you? I'm surprised," she said with a small grin.

"I'm yours... so I only want to be /your/ stud..." He smirked, lifting his brows slightly in a mischievous manner. He bit down onto his lower lip, feeling her lips against his neck and his breath held in his chest after hearing her words. He didn't know how she did it; her words always touched his heart one way or another.

She looked into his eyes as she rubbed his chest slowly. Sook gently wrapped her legs around his waist and shut her eyes and kissed his neck softly, "I make things better? No, you do..." She mumbled against his skin. "And if anyone touched you, I would kill everything they loved," she said honestly, "Because they would've hurt what I love."

"You're my dream, Sookie...only you. Nothing else compares to you, I mean it..." He told her, pulling back a little to gaze into her beautiful eyes. He wanted to her to know, that he'd never let her go again.

Sook placed her hands on the desk as she leaned back, "and you are my one and only, forever."

What they had...have is special and he would surely protect it with his life. "Where about are you staying anyway?" He wondered.

She said before tightening her legs around his waist. "I'm staying at our home still..."

"Come live with me over here? I got the most wonderful house..." He suggested, he even had it done up to how she'd would have wanted it. She had a great eye for detail that Eric always took note on. "Or at least stay the night?"

"If you're in the house, of course it will be wonderful," she teased. A part of her was still upset that he had started a whole new home without her, but that was in the past. They needed to focus on the future. She blushed and looked into his eyes, "Do you want me to? Live with you I mean..?" She asked, almost scared and uncertain of his answer, "I will definitely be spending the night though," she said with a seductive smile playing on her lips. Blushing she sat up a little and as he nuzzled his face into her hand. She had missed the tickling sensation of his scruffy beard against her skin. It was a sensation that could make her shake. Simple, yet wonderful.

With her legs tightened around his toned waist, he gripped on each of her thighs, slowly moving forward he laid her onto her back on his desk using his hard body and kissed her once again. This time letting all the passion which had built inside him free. The soft delicate collision of their lips molding together deepened with a slight tilt from his head. Eager to take in her taste, which he longed for, his tongue came into play slipping into her mouth.

Feeling him push her against the desk caused Sook to gasp softly against his lips. While she wanted Eric, she didn't want their first time being intimate again in his office, however she wouldn't mind just kissing him all night if she could. Upon feeling his tongue, she played with it while her delicate fingers moved up and through his golden hair. As the depth and passion of the kiss grew, her consciousness of the outside world disappeared. "Oh Eric," she whispered against his lips.

He eyes lit up, her words meaning more to him then she'll ever know. They also told him that she was giving him another chance, Eric was sure not going to let her go again. "No t such thing as danger in my world." He smirked, "And of course I want you live with me. I wanted to fix the place up so it'll look nice for you..." He informed, giving her a light playful wink when she accepted to stay the night with him.

At his smile, she smiled more and tilted her head, "So where does this leave us?" She asked, "I mean, I know you said you weren't with anyone else... But," she cleared her throat, "I mean, if you are second guessing anything, or want to tell me something... It'll be fine..." She said honestly. She then looked at her legs and smiled to herself, "Does it even have a two person bathroom?" She asked with a small laugh and a wink. "I should probably tell my friends I won't be returning home tonight," she said with a giggle.

Just as he broke away from the amazing kiss, with a lot of effort on his part he pulled himself up from her. Not wanting to get too carried away of course. He smiled

Sook groaned as he pulled away, "So, maybe after I tell them we can go back home?" She asked with a wide smile before getting up and fixing his desk, "I'll be right back," she told him with a wink. She quickly ran out and told her friends she would be back later. She then rushed back, "We're good to go..."

He chuckled at her question, giving a boyish shrug from his shoulders. "I don't know.../where/ does this leave us, eh?" He questioned, his voice holding a teasingly playful tone. "I think it means that me and you are back as one." He confirmed, his voice returning back to normal. "I wasn't just saying it how you were the only one...and I meant it..." After reassuring her before he laughed at her last comment, shaking his head. "Fuck, I've missed you!" "It all depends if they allow me to take you away from 'em for a while..." He grinned. "Of course we'll leave as soon as they are updated on your whereabouts." He added, leaning back against the wall and folded his arms against his chest, letting his muscles flex. "You didn't have to clean. I have cleaners." He laughed, showing a little of his perfect white teeth. Once she was done he watched as she left only to return a short while later.

Eric took his black leather jacket off the hook and slipped it on before following her out his office. Being the tallest man in the nightclub, he stood out quite a bit and he took hold of his girl's hand and held it proudly as they walked through the club and outside into the cold bitter night. He led the woman he loved over to his car, a black modified Mustang. Opening the door for her and allowing her to get in before he closed it and drifted over to his side. Once they settled in his car, he gunned the engine and drove off toward their home.

Following Eric through the crowd reminded Sookie of their first night together. And as strange as it was, she was wearing the same dress she wore that night as well. Looking up at her beloved she gently squeezed his hand before getting into his stunning car. As he peeled out, she took hold of his hand and delicately kissed his fingers as she looked at him, "I've missed you so much..." She whispered to him, "I am going to count my blessings every night now that we are returned to one another."

"Count your blessings? Damn you're so cute." He said, glancing over to her as she took his hand and tenderly kissed each of his fingers. "/This/ is meant to be, Sweetness..." He confirmed, with a nod. His eyes set on the road, as he drifted through the traffic it didn't take long at all until he pulled up into the drive in front of the house. Turning off the engine, he gazed to her with a smug smirk. "Home!" He informed, leaning over and pressed his lips against her forehead before settling back. He got out the car and went around to her side, opening the door.

"Of course..." she said as her lips moved against his fingers in tender kisses, "You're the best thing in my life," she said simply, "If it weren't for you I don't know what I would be doing," she told him honestly. As they pulled into his house her eyes widened a little. It was her dream house, which they had discussed multiple times. As soon as she got out tears formed in her eyes and she smiled gently at him, "This is perfect..." she whispered quietly.

Once she was out, sliding his hand into hers he brought her over to the front door. Quickly unlocking it and then followed in behind her and entered the dark hallway. Closing the door, he hit the lights and removed his jacket and placed it on the hanger. "Hope it's all right..." He mumbled, turning to face her. Wanting to take in any reaction of what she thought of this place. "Would you want a drink...or should we just get started on further more with our...'catch up session'?" He smirked, towering over his love and slid his arms around her slender body from behind.

Stepping inside the house and looking around, Sook's breath got caught in her throat, "Its perfect," she informed him as she looked up at him before turning back around to look at the house even more. Listening to his question and feeling her body being pulled against his caused Sook to smile widely to herself. "Well... As much as I'd love a drink... I think that a catch up session is needed.

He leaned down, brushing his lips over the crook of her neck before placing hard open-mouthed kisses up the length of it. He nibbled softly on the side of her jaw, pressing himself against her ass. "I want you so bad, baby..." He uttered underneath his breath.

Feeling his lips on the nape of her neck, before moving them up slowly caused Sookie to moan quietly. Eric still had that power over her. She slowly grinded her ass against his pressing body and turned her head to the side to look up at him with a slight smile, "I'm all yours..." she said before moving her hands over his, "Take me..." she whispered to him.

"With pleasure..." He smirked, wetting his lips. Eric thought to himself that this was also a good time to show her the bedroom. After kicking his shoes off, he leaned down and curled an arm underneath behind her legs and he carefully picked her up. He pressed his lips softly to hers once again before he carried her bridal style up the staircase. Going along the upstairs hallway and turning into their bedroom. Gently, Eric laid her down onto the king sized bed before climbing on top of her. He traced his lips down her neck once again, his large hand slipped up under her dress.

Squealing, Sook felt herself getting picked up and carried. Her eyes shut as she wrapped her arms around Eric' neck and began kissing him gently as he carried her. While she wanted to see the rest of the house, she also knew that she wanted Eric more in that moment and would take time to explore later. Upon feeling the bed at her back she opened her eyes and looked around the master bedroom before gasping at the feeling of his lips against her neck once more.

Slowly, his fingertip traced up the side of her leg before he pulled back and stared down into her eyes. "Lift your ass up baby." He told her, before swiftly pulling the dress up and removing it. He tossed it aside onto the floor, his gaze trailed down her body that he knew so well, admiring her with a small smile against his countenance, his bright eyes beaming with excitement. He felt like the luckiest man alive, all over again. "Damn, you're beautiful..." He whispered before sitting up, straddling her.

Upon feeling his warm hand on her skin she felt her eyes widen and quickly did as she was told when she lifted her back off the bed. She sat up slightly before feeling his body in between her legs. This time her own lips moved to his skin where she sucked it and left a small mark on the base of his neck, right above his collarbone.

Eric fleetly removed his own tight black shirt, muscles flexing in the process and he dropped it down onto the floor and unfastened the front of his pants. Placing himself between her legs and wrapping her thighs loosely around his hips, he sloped down and kissed over her flat stomach and licked down her navel. He tugged at the string, which held her underwear up, letting it fall from her lower half.

While his own shirt left his body she moved her hands down the musculature of his chest, then abs, "You've been working out," she observed as she helped him unfasten his pants. However, before she could help him slide them off he was already moving his lips over her stomach. Her body moved slightly underneath his as he quickly disposed of her thong. He always got right to business, and normally she would object and tell him to slow down, but she knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, so she wasn't complaining.

Eric watches her expression as he shoved two of his long fingers inside her, and started to roughly rub her clit with the palm of his hand as he brought his two fingers in and out. The quick movements of his hand increased in the depth and speed even more. Eric chewed lightly on his lip as his gazed is fixed intensely on her face.

She was not expecting the sensation she felt next, however it was one that caused her great joy to feel. "Eric!" she exclaimed as she felt his fingers moving inside of her, and the coarse skin of his palm move against her swollen clit. From the movement of is hands alone she could feel her release getting nearer. But she would not get off until he did; she refused to let that happen.

A few moments later, he contently frees his long digits from her, smirking darkly. "You're really naughty, y'know that..." He said, licking her juices from his fingers. Using one hand he pushed his pants and boxers down, releasing his hard, long cock from its clothed prison and with his free hand he slides it underneath her and unclasps her bra. "Perfect breasts..." He grins, pulling the straps through your arms and threw the bra behind him.

Upon feeling him pull his fingers out she opened her eyes and a satisfied smile crossed her face, "Baby, you have no idea how naughty I can become." she informed him before sitting up to help him get rid of the rest of his clothing while he did the same to her. "Perfect cock," she said with a mischievous grin on her face. She slowly licked her hand before it slid down and began jacking him off. She looked up at him before leaning in to kiss his chest before feeling his hands move to her thighs, which was a sign to release him. As he teased her she bit her lower lip to stifle a groan, not wanting to wait any longer for the feeling she had missed for so many months.

With her thighs still tightened much more around his waist, he took his cock in his hand and teasingly brushed the tip of it over her entrance before Eric positioned his slick cock between the folds of her pussy. He slid his hand out from between them propping himself onto his knees, he gripped onto the sides of her stomach.

Eric' brows knitted together as he pushed his hips down against her own slender pair, sinking his short fingernails into her skin as he pulled her against him and held her down onto the mattress. His cock parted her pussy lips as he entered her, starting off slowly and inch by thick inch. A low grunt emerged from his throat as he felt his hard flesh, stretch and pierce her walls as she took time to adjust to him again. He jerked himself even more into her and his great prick forced itself in deeper, prying her open.

Upon entering her, Sookie let out almost a scream of delight. Those six lonely months had made her tighten up greatly and just the feeling of him stretching her out was enough to make her writhe in pleasure. Her nails scratched deeply into his back as her hips moved up and against his, in a hard grinding motion. A soft sigh then left her lips as she pulled away to look into his eyes, "Make love to me again," she begged as her soft thumb stroked the stubble along his jaw.

Eric didn't need to be asked twice, with a growl he slammed his hips up hard against her body. His massive presence swiftly plunged fully into her. "Fuck..." He gasped as he felt the base of his prick crash down hard against her pubic mound. His thickness filling her tightly full and the sensation on his cock as her pussy rippled in response to his hard flesh digging inside her cause a raspy moan to slip past his lips. His hips twitched in reaction as he rocked himself against her, sinking his dick deeper into her.

"Jesus!" she yelped as he pushed harder inside of her as her body arched against his. It excited her yet, her body still was not used to his manhood again. However, once she was used to the feeling once more, she sighed with content once he was all the way inside of her, filling her completely. Desperate for the pleasurable friction their skin was creating, she quickened the pace further while watching for Eric' facial expressions, but that began to become too much for her when she shut her eyes and moaned out, her entire body shaking in pleasure.

Quickly, Eric found the perfect steady rhythm sliding his hips up and back down, feeling her inflamed pussy walls contract each time as he tore his cock out from her tight grasp only to ram himself back in. He leaned down onto her, kissing tenderly over her breasts. Capturing each nipple gently between his teeth, lightly grazing them over her sensitive skin before sucking on each soft pink nipple in turn.

Once the constant rhythm was found, her breathing began to steady, only to hitch once more when his lips and teeth found her already sensitive nipples. One hand went to the back of his head, while the other stayed, grasping his back harder and harder as he found her g-spot and repeatedly hit it.

Eric' toned abdomen slapped back down onto hers as his cock jammed itself back inside her, then he swiftly slid back out only to reverse direction again. "You...feel...amazing baby..." He grunted in between each strong thrust before he picked up the pace, moving faster. The bed jolted each time their hips collided together and closing his eyes he caught her lips with her own in a hard, rough kiss. Slipping his tongue into her mouth and letting it clash with hers as he drove his large member inside her with each violent blow.

Tightening her fingers in his hair she, without any warning, flipped them over so he was sitting up and she was riding him. Her hands then moved to the back of his neck and shoulders in turn to give herself enough balance to move as hard and as fast as he thrusted. "Y-You too..." she replied in loud moans as her head tilted back. Before feeling his lips on her own, her mouth was agape from the pleasure. She was not trying to hold back her moans anymore; it was far too difficult, seeing as how the pleasure he was providing her caused her to become lightheaded. As his hard cock continued to slide in and out of her tight, wet pussy, her need for him only magnified. Her nails began digging deeper as she felt her walls beginning to tighten more and more around him.

As she changed positions, Eric was no longer control of the rhythm, but still his hips continually thrust up against her as she rode his cock. He met her pussy with every stroke. His hands roamed down her body, stopping at her sides where he gripped and started to move her torso up and down over him. He moaned in pleasure as he fucked into her warm opening. The base of his cock grated against her clit.

Although she knew he wouldn't exactly appreciate not being in control, she wanted it, more than anything. As his cock continued to move even deeper inside of her, she began getting even louder. She couldn't help it. He just always had that effect on her. The way his hands held her, also helped with her balance, which she appreciated.

His back arched as his prick started to throb within her, sending waves of vibrations over her walls. His balls started to tighten as he hammered up against her elegant body, lodging his cock all the way inside as she steered herself above him. He bit on his lip, brows knitting together as he felt the pressure start to build. His pelvis crashed harshly against hers, lifting her body up even more so with the force of each of his pounds. A throaty grunt escaped his mouth, followed by a stifled moan.

As she felt him throb she moved one of her hands back behind her to cup and massage his balls. She wanted him to enjoy what was going on and get as much pleasure from this as she was. She looked down at him as his upward thrusts got more violent, "Baby!" she groaned as her head rolled back. Her breasts moved against his chest as her movement on his cock pulled her closer and closer to her much needed release.

He was close and he knew it as he started to feel the sweet ache of orgasm, he arched back his head as she impaled herself on his cock savoring the feel of the friction his cock created as it was buried deep inside her, striking hard against her cervix. He pulled her down against him with his strong arms, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Åh Gud...gonna cum!" He hissed through gritted teeth and grabbed hold of the sides of her hips.

As he held her against him and felt his body's warning inside of her, her own release began drawing closer and closer. "Cum inside of me baby... I-I wanna feel you," she whispered hoarsely against his ear. "Fill me up..." As soon as she felt his warm cum, her body reacted in the way only natural. Her orgasm moved violently through her body as she tried to ride both of their releases out, only to find her body get weaker with each second. As his body went limp and fell back, she pulled him out and fell to the side. Her chest heaving and her heart pounding a mile a minute. "Wow..." she whispered softly to herself as her fingers moved through her hair.

Eric' cock jerked fiercely within her as his thick warm, cum jetted out and onto her cervix. His hips impacted up against her body at each spurt, riding his climax out to a solid stop before lying back onto the bed. His sweaty chest rising and falling with each short inhale and exhale of breath. After taking the few needed moments to gather himself up, Eric turned on his side to face the love of his life. "That was…wow, sex is always best with you..." He informed with a light chuckle and he reached over to grab the bed sheets and pulled them up to cover the both of them. "I feel the best then I have in a long, long time…since when I first set my eyes on you again, all the bad shit just faded. There are no words for how I feel right now and that's just the effect you have on me." He lifted up his hand and placed it onto the side her face, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love /you/, Sookie."


End file.
